bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Masaki Mizushima
|occupation= Hero |affiliation= |debut= Chapter 47 |voice= |image gallery= Yes}} , more commonly known as , also known under the title , is a Pro-Hero in Boku no Hero Academia. Appearance Manual is a muscular young man with light colored hair. His costume seems to based on a fish fin that is located on the back of his helmet and also has a visor. He wears a shirt that is clear in the middle and dark on both the right and the left side. Manual also wears light-colored gloves. The pants of his costume are black and his boots are white. He has a small pocket on the back of his pants. Personality Manual has a very kind, attentive, and ordinary personality. Also, he has an inspiring attitude, as he wants to become a role model for all modern heroes and can complete any tasks simply. In the extras, it is revealed that Manuel chose Tenya Iida because he feels similar to Tenya.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 6 Omake He also has a very keen mind, as he could figure out the reason that Tenya chose his office was to find Stain. Synopsis Field Training Arc Tenya chose his office as at Hosu City's office.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 In the borough of Hosu City, Tenya in his Hero costume goes on patrol with Manual.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 47 After the patrol, Manual mentions that there are not a lot of villains when the borough is so active.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 49 At the third day of Tenya workplace training, when they were out patrolling. Manual asks Tenya if he is chasing after the Hero Killer Stain, thinking that would be the only reason Tenya came to the Hosu Hero Office. He tells Tenya not to act out on a personal grudge. Manual apologizes for his question to which Tenya replies that he appreciates his warning. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 50 When chaos emerges in Hosu by Noumus while he and Tenya were patrolling, he tells Tenya to go with him to help out the other heroes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 50 Later, he and other Pro-Heroes try to stop the rampage of 2 the Noumus.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 51 After all the chaos ended, he alongside Kenji and Gran Torino visited Tenya, Shouto, and Izuku at the hospital, where Kenji explains that all six of them would have been punished had he not decided to make the actions against Stain confidential, as he cried a little knowing he had to take responsibility as a supervisor for their negligence. When Tenya bowed down and apologized, he gave him a smack on the head and told him never to do it again.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 56 Quirk and Abilities Manual can gather water around his hands. Battles & Events Field Training Arc *Manual and other Pro Heroes vs. 2 Noumus: Indecisive Trivia * He likes balance and houseplants. * Kohei states that he likes drawing Manual despite him being a side character. * Manuel's Pro-Hero name is not belittling according to Kohei. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pro Heroes